I Will Always Love You
by GymnasticsRules101
Summary: Elsa bets Jack that he can't go a day without her. No texting, calling, or communicating in anyway. Jack wants to prove he can so he accepts. One-Shot.


_**I Will Always Love You**_

 **Summary: Elsa bets Jack that he can't go a day without her. No texting, calling, or communicating in anyway. Jack wants to prove he can so he accepts. One-Shot.**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously you guys know that I do not own any of the characters. In a way I don't really own the plot. I saw this on Instagram and decide to do the story Jelsa style. I did add a little more than the story though.**

 **Author's Note: Just a heads up. If you don't like sad endings or bitter sweet kinda endings, then I suggest not reading. I have an Author's Note at the end and for those who read _A Trip to Great Wolf Lodge_ please read it.**

* * *

 **Jack's POV**

"Happy two year anniversary," I smile lovingly at my girlfriend.

"Happy two year anniversary to you too," she gives me one of her gorgeous smiles like the ones that make me fall in love with her more if that was even possible. I stare lovingly into her beautiful blue eyes. We skate around the rink together holding hands. Eventually I squeeze her hand so she slows and looks at me. Once we have completely stopped I tell her I want to show her something.

We take off our ice skates and we head to my car. I drive for about ten minutes with Elsa curiously looking around to try and figure out where we are going. Two minutes later we arrive at the top of the hill. The hill overlooks the entire city. There are so many stars dancing in the darkness of the night shining brighter than ever.

I park the car about fourty feet from the top of the hill. I lead her to the top and she gazes admiringly at city below. She looks up at the twinkling stars in the sky.

"Jack aren't they beautiful?"

"Yea I agree," my gaze fully on her.

I pull out a box from my pocket.

"Elsa."

"Yea Jack?" she looks at me.

I hand her the box. She looks at the box curiously.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Go ahead open it," She opens the box and gasped. Inside she sees a dazzling blue snowflake necklace.

"Do you want me to put it on you?"

She looks at me and nods her head vigorously. She hands me the necklace and I put it on her. Once the cold silver chain falls against her neck she turns around and embraces me. I was shocked by the sudden movement, but quickly return the hug.

We were on the hill for hours. My back against the ground and her head on my chest.

"Jack I couldn't live without you," She smiles and nestles her head in my neck.

"I could live without you," She snaps her head in my direction and looks at me with worried eyes.

"Elsa you know I'm kidding. You are my life. I couldn't spend a day without you in it. You are everything to me."

"Jack I know you're kidding, but since you brought it up how about a little bet."

"What kind of bet."

"I bet that you couldn't last a day without texting, calling, or communicating of any kind."

"I don't think I'll last, but since you have so little faith in me I'll try it."

* * *

(Time Skip)

 **Jack's POV**

I lasted a whole day. I know Elsa will be so proud of me. I'm actually on my way to her house now. Once I pull into the drive way I pull the key out of the ignition. I walk to her front door and knock. The door opens and I see her sister.

"Hey Anna is Elsa home?" Her eyes widen at my question. Only now do I noticed the redness of her eyes and the streams of tears on her face.

"Anna are you okay?" I question her. Ever since I met Elsa, Anna, her sister, has been like a little sister to me.

Tears are streaming down her face because of my question I assume. She tries to tell me something, but she's hiccupping and her shoulders are jolting too much.

"S-s-s-s-h-h-h-h-e-e-e-e."

"She who is she?"

"E-l-l-l-s-s-s-a-a-a."

"What about Elsa?" I feel myself starting to worry more.

"dddd...didn't...tttttt...t-t-t-e-e-e-l-l-l-l-l-l-l."

"Anna what didn't she tell me?" I'm sure my pulse is ecstatic. The more she is stuttering and sobbing the more worried I'm getting.

She tries to calm done so she can tell me. She is taking deep breaths and goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Once she calms down she comes back to face me.

"Jack, she had cancer and was diagnosed with only a short time to live," It feels harder to breathe. I feel like my world is coming crashing down on me.

"What?" My eyes are starting to pool with tears.

"She left you a letter. If you want to see it."

"Please," I follow her into the living room and she motions for me to take a seat on the couch. She walks away and I can hear her walk up the stairs. After a couple of minutes she comes down the stairs with an envelope with neat handwriting with the name 'Jack' on it. She hands it to me and I slowly open it.

 _Dear Jack,_

 _I know I should have told you, but I was afraid. I was afraid of you crying and being sad every time you saw me because it could be your last. I know I should have told you and I'm so sorry you have to find out this way, but think about it. Nothing truly last forever trust me if I could I would have stayed with you forever. I may not always have your heart, but you will have mine. Since the moment I met you I knew I felt something. Sure it took a while before either of us acted on it, but we both knew something was there._

 _Don't live in the past Jack I will always love you, but eventually you will have to move on. I want you to eventually find someone you love as much as I love you. I may not have your heart anymore, but I know you will be happy and that's enough for me. Please don't cry over my departure. I will miss you so much. Just remember I will be watching down on you._

 _I never got to thank you for my last date. Thank you for taking me to the ice skating rink it's so nice that you remember where we met. That hill or cliff was beautiful and just being with you made it even better. I will always cherish the necklace you gave me. I will always love you._

 _Goodbye Jack_

 _Love,_

 _~Elsa~_

Tears are streaming down my face. I don't think they will ever stop. I fold the letter and put it back in the envelope. I clutch onto it while I cry. Anna sits next to me and try to do her best to comfort me. I know one thing though. I will never stop loving her. I will never find anyone else. She was perfect and amazing in all ways. She will always be the other half of me and I will always love her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know that you can take chemotherapy and radiation and stuff, but I thought it would be better for this story to just have it like this. I hope you guys review, but I don't blame you if you don't. I don't like to review on sad stories either. Plus sometimes I'm just to lazy to review. For the people that read _A Trip to Great Wolf Lodge_ I will update soon I promise. I know this is a sucky kinda ending. Really I don't think this is one of my best, but I did try. **

**Sincerely GymnasticsRules101 :)**


End file.
